Generally, a laundry treating apparatus includes an apparatus for washing laundry (laundry for washing or laundry for drying), an apparatus for drying laundry, and an apparatus for performing both washing and drying laundry.
A laundry treating apparatus of the related art includes a cabinet, a drawer provided to be ejected from the cabinet, and a receiving portion provided inside the drawer, providing a treating space of laundry such as washing or drying of laundry.